Lies
by MyOwnName
Summary: /Song-Fic! Manhwa: Say Say Say/ How Say figured out who Yong-Won was (on the Internet) and the indirect but still verbal confession. One-Shot! Lies by BIGBANG.


**For the love of K-pop!**

"Hello all you listeners out there... Eeer, hey Timeless. How are you? Well, anyway welcome back to Say Say Say's radio broadcast. I've found some beautiful music I would like to share with you." Say sees the people listening to her broadcast notification box is populated by one, but the one who always come, no matter what. She smiles. At least she has a loyal listener. "Here I am again. I had an interesting day today. There's this one guy who I've realized I like, but he's dating my friend. Besides, I'm also dating someone. I know I should do the right thing but..." A couple of seconds later she got a message.

Timeless: _So what are you going to do? _

She sighed. "I think that I won't do anything. I can't! I'll be hurting two people who are my friends because I like someone! I can't do that. No. I've realized even so I love him. But- But I can't! I know it!" She starts breaking down into tears. "I don't want to! But I've fallen in love!"

Timeless: _You sure you okay?_

It takes her a while to respond, but she got herself together. "Yeah, I'll be fine." She sniffles, rubbed her eyes, took a deep breath, and continued, her voice still a litte shaky. "A-and so, for my first song it's a K-Pop song by a popular group called BigBang. It's called Lies. I hope you enjoy..."

Yeoboseyo...

Yeoboseyo?

Yeah, love is pain

Dedicated to all my broken-hearted people

One's old a flame

Just scream my name

And I'm so sick of love songs

Yeah, I hate damn love songs, memento of ours

Geojitmal...

Neujeun bam biga naeryeowa neol deryeowa

Jeojeun gieok kkeute dwicheogyeo na

Neo eobsi jal sal su itdago

Dajim hae bwado eojjeol su eobdago

Mothaneun suldo masigo

Sok taneun mam bamsae chaewo bwado

Sirheo neo eomneun haruneun gireo bireo

Jebal itge haedallago (geojitmaliya)

Neo eomneun naegen useumi boiji anha

Nunmuljocha goiji anha

Deoneun salgo sipji anha

Yeah

Yeotgatae yeol badge

Ne saenggake dorabeoril geot gatae

Bogo sipeunde bol suga eobde

Modu kkeutnatde

I'll be right there

I'm so sorry but I love you da geojitmal

Iya mollasseo ijeya arasseo nega piryohae

I'm so sorry but I love you nalkaroun mal

Hwatgime nado moreuge neol tteonabonaetjiman

I'm so sorry but I love you da geojitmal

I'm so sorry (I'm sorry)

But I love you (I love you more more)

I'm so sorry but I love you nareul tteona

Cheoncheonhi ijeojullae

Naega apahal su itge

Geudael wihaeseo bulleowatdeon

Nae modeun geol da bachin norae

(Saramdeureun moreugetjyo)

Nan honja geu amudo amudo mollae

Geurae naega haetdeon mareun geojitmal

Hollo namgyeojin witori

Geu soge hemaeneun nae kkori

Jumeoni soge kkogitkkogit

Jeobeo dun ibyeoreul hyanghan jjokji

(Neon eoditnayo neol bureuneun seubgwando)

Nan dallajillae ijen da useo neomgilge

I'm so sorry but I love you da geojitmal

Iya mollasseo ijeya arasseo nega piryohae

I'm so sorry but I love you nalkaroun mal

Hwatgime nado moreuge neol tteonabonaetjiman

I'm so sorry but I love you da geojitmal

I'm so sorry (I'm sorry)

But I love you (I love you more more)

I'm so sorry but I love you nareul tteona

Cheoncheonhi ijeojullae

Naega apahal su itge

Oh oh oh oh oh

Modeunge kkumigil

Oh oh oh

Igeot bakke andoeneun naraseo

Drop that beat...

Ajikdo neoreul mot ijeo

Ani pyeongsaengeul gado

Jugeoseokkajido yeah

Naega jun sangcheo amureonneunji

Mianhae amu geotdo haejun ge eomneun naraseo

I'm so sorry but I love you da geojitmal

Iya mollasseo ijeya arasseo nega piryohae

I'm so sorry but I love you nalkaroun mal

Hwatgime nado moreuge neol tteonabonaetjiman

I'm so sorry but I love you da geojitmal

I'm so sorry (I'm sorry)

But I love you (I love you more more)

I'm so sorry but I love you nareul tteona

Cheoncheonhi ijeojullae

Naega apahal su itge

Bye bye...

She smiled. "Gosh, hearing that song made me smile. I just love the chorus. I'm so sorry but I love you. Although the song doesn't match up quite exactly with my situation, but the chorus got me. Right, Timeless? Timeless?" She shrugged. Maybe just not in the mood for chatting.

Yong-Won was panting heavily. He ran from his house to her house after he heard the chorus. Now at Say's house he could hear her speaking. he took a deep breath in, and called her phone.

*Riiing Riiiing* Just in case Timeless was still listening, she wanted to keep him occupied. "Oh, excuse me Timeless, I'm sorry. Here, here's another song by a girl group. The song is called I Love You by 2NE1." Say put on the music and got out of her chair. She walked to her night stand where she left her phone and saw the caller ID: Yong-Won. She smiled a pain-filled one and picked it up. "Hello?" She greeted.

"Hello? Hello! Hi! Look outside your window." He says.

"Okay. I don't know why... But I will. And are you okay? You're breathing hard? Okay, I'm here now what-" She saw Yong-Won outside, smiling once both their eyes met.

"W-What are you doing here?" Say yells from her bedroom window.

He closes his phone and responds, "Can I talk to you, down here?"

She hesitates, but then agrees to once she puts on warmer clothes. In a few seconds she was out and standing in front of Yong-Won.

"So what do you need? I, uh, was doing something and I will need to be back soon..." Say said trailing off and glancing at her bedroom window.

"Look. I know it's a radio broadcast." Yong-Won says.

"What?! Uh, well, I have a listener, and I need to.." Say says again, not wanting to reveal too much information.

"You mean Timeless?" He looks into her eyes while Say's widen in surprise.

"How did- how did you know?" She starts to get nervous for some reason.

"Because I'm Timeless." He replies, not breaking eye contact.

Say puts her hand over her mouth in surprise and steps back. "No, no, no you can't be..."

"And why not?" he asks.

"B-Because then I just told you-"

"That you love me?" He interjected. Say nodded in response.

"I came to give you my reply." Say was worried about what he would say. 'I never want to talk to you, You disgust me, or I would never like you' were likely responses in Say's head. She shook her head and cupped her ears with her hands. "No... I... don't want to hear..." She mumbled. Yong-Won removed Say's hands from her ears then put his right hand on her shoulder. He pulled his face in so his mouth was where her ear was. Then he softly whispered in her ear,

"I love you too."

He then moved his head so he could look at Say, Yong-Won put his right hand on the cheek, leaned in, and kissed her.

* * *

**A/N: My excuse for this poorly written probably OOC Story? K-Pop. Seriously though I read the manga like 2 years ago, wrote this one year ago, and never bothered to read it again for resources. But I like K-Pop. Thanks for ****_actually_**** reading! PEMDAS(G) Please Excuse My Dear Awful Spelling (And Grammar). **


End file.
